heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Owain (FE)
Owain (Eudes in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem ''Awakening, who returns in Fire Emblem Fates under the alias Odin (オーディン Ōdin). He also appears in both forms in Fire Emblem Heroes. Involvement Fire Emblem Awakening Owain is the son of Lissa and the cousin of Lucina from the future. Owain's supports and conversations with Laurent during the Hot-Spring Scramble reveal that he is a bit of a writer, and always tries to write other characters into his stories the way he sees fit to do it. He is quite proud of his heroic lineage and bears the Mark of the Exalt on his arm, proving that he and Lissa are of Ylissean Royalty bloodline. Owain has an "uncontrollable sword hand" which apparently seeks battle. However, this is revealed to be merely for dramatic effect, and he admits in the Hot-Spring Scramble that he actually does not have uncontrollable power. He is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Morgan. Owain in the future helped his parents fight off the Risen once he was old enough to fight. However during a battle, a Risen archer attempted to attack Owain from behind, but his father pushed him out of the way and died taking the arrow intended for Owain. Later, during another battle, Lissa was killed while she was healing the wounded. Owain was given his mother's ring, which he continues to wear. In an Event Tile conversation with Lissa, he also took a piece of the staff she used when she was killed and named it "Lissa." He joined Lucina and the other children to return to the past and prevent the ruinous future. In his paralogue the Sage's Hamlet is attacked by bandits. Owain steps in and attempts to quell the bandits. He successfully manages to take one down, but messes up trying to deal with another. Chrom and his army are standing off to side watching Owain's theatrics and decides to help him out. Upon meeting his mother on the battlefield Owain drops his dramatic speech style, happy to be reunited with her and happily teams up with Chrom's army. After the battle, Lissa notices that his arm bears the Mark of the Exalt. Lissa is relieved to know that she is true Ylissean royalty since the Mark of the Exalt appears on those of that lineage, even though hers never surfaced. Owain promises to protect Lissa as he joins Chrom's army. After the defeat of Grima, Owain goes on a lengthy journey to "stay his sword hand." Many tales of a man matching his description begin to pop up from time to time. In Owain's support with Lissa, he asks for the name of the staff that she is using, much to her confusion. To Owain's surprise, Lissa innocently tells him that her staff has no name, which greatly worries him. After many attempts to persuade her, Lissa finally names her staff "Owain," much to his discomfort. Owain tells her that she doesn't need to rely on her staff anymore, as he will be the one protecting her, not her weapon. In his support with his father, Owain's "sword arm" antics worries his father. Suddenly an assassin shoots an arrow at him, resulting in his father moving him out of the way, taking the shot. Owain remembers when a similar incident killed his father and Owain promises his father that he will never allow that to happen again. In his supports with Lucina, it is revealed that he is very skilled in weapons maintenance, as he notices flaws on the Parallel Falchion immediately when she shows it to him. This is most likely due to his constant naming of weapons and viewing them as an ally rather than a tool. The Future Past In an alternate timeline where Grima has successfully taken over the land, Owain is seen with Inigo, Yarne, and Brady, attempting to escape the Risen that are chasing them. Realising that they are unable to outrun them, Owain persuades Yarne and Brady to run ahead and deliver the Jewels to Lucina. Inigo decides to remain behind with Owain, thereafter severing a bridge that stretches out before the group after ensuring that Brady and Yarne have successfully crossed it. If all the children survive at the end of the battle, Owain and Inigo will reunite with Yarne and Brady, and the group succeeds in delivering the jewels to Lucina. Half a year following Grima's demise in The Future Past 3, Owain and Kjelle, in reverence of the legacy left behind by their parents, will come to spearhead the reinstatement of the Shepherds, affectionately renaming it to "Chrom's New Shepherds". During a meeting conducted by the group, Owain, depressed at the knowledge that "the world finally speaks his language", plans to become a performer with Inigo and Brady in tow. Fire Emblem Fates Some time after the events of Awakening, Owain, alongside Severa and Inigo, travels in the world of Fates and joins the Nohr army, taking on the alias "Odin Dark". Odin, who performs daily research into "amazing special moves" and still enjoys naming his weapons, becomes a dark mage in service to Leo alongside Niles. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Ophelia. Hidden Truths Owain is recruited by Anankos to serve as a retainer to his child the Avatar, along with Severa and Inigo. He agrees to go with Anankos to Valla, saying that it was simply because Anankos needed help. His appearance is changed offscreen by Anankos, and his Brand was removed, where Anankos explained his reasoning and how when they entered his world, they would be granted new powers and names. Before they could question Anankos about who he was or what their mission was, they were ambushed by invisible soldiers. During the battle, Owain talked about how excited he was to get new powers, wanting to become a mage. After defeating them and still agreeing to go with Anankos, Anankos offered to grant them any wish, to which Owain asked if it was possible for Anankos to restore the dead to life, wanting to know if the parents that he grew up with could come back to life, but Anankos said it was impossible, which Owain expected as much. They were also given a crystal that would allow them to return to their own future, or back to the world they were currently in. While Inigo and Severa were unsure which path they wanted, Owain simply stated that they can discuss it after fulfilling their mission. After arriving in Valla, they learned of Anankos' tale, along with his child, who was in Hoshido. However, Lilith arrived and revealed that the Avatar was in Nohr, having been kidnapped. Owain attempted to fight Lilith, but his attack was useless in that world, and was injured by Lilith. Anankos tried to hold Lilith back and tell them to escape using the crystal, but when Owain and the others refused, Anankos decided to bestow his power upon them, and and Owain transformed into a Dark Mage. He was also given some of Anankos' blood to be able to perform the Dragon's Vein. Near the end he is sent to Nohr by Anankos without being informed of his child's name, where he comes to serve Leo. Birthright As the Avatar travels through the Woods of the Forlorn, Odin and Niles accompany Leo as he attacks the Hoshidan army in the woods. Eventually defeated by them, Odin allows the Hoshidan Army to pass. Later, as the Hoshidan Army begins to siege the castle, Leo has a short conversation with the Avatar before the leave to face Xander and King Garon. Odin and Niles, who were in the shadows eavesdropping, wonder what Leo is thinking. Leo merely states that something big was going to happen and they best prepare. Conquest After the Avatar and his army arrive in the Ice Tribe Village, two men appear, one is Odin, and the other is Niles. With the aid of Odin and Niles, the Avatar's army defeats Kilma and the Ice Tribe. Later, when the Avatar's army meets up with Leo in Cyrkensia, Odin and Niles are happy to see their liege. Revelation Odin and Niles are not seen or mentioned until Chapter 17, when they introduce themselves as Leo's retainers and arrive with Peri and Laslow, Xander's retainers. Killed Victims *Countless Risen *Countless Hoshido Soldiers *Countless Nohr Soldiers *Countless Faceless *Anankos (Alongside others) Allies Awakening *Avatar *Lissa *Chrom *Frederick *Gaius *Libra *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gregor *Lucina *Yarne *Noire *Brady *Nah *Kjelle *Morgan *Indigo *Severa *Henry *Vaike *Cynthia *Virion *Stahl *Kellam *Laurent Fire Emblem Fates Birthright *Leo *Niles *Selena *Laslow Conquest *Leo *Niles *Selena *Laslow *Avatar *Charlotte *Camilla *Xander *Elise *Effie *Felicia *Mozu *Nyx *Beruka *Azura *Peri Revelation *Leo *Niles *Selena *Laslow *Avatar *Charlotte *Camilla *Xander *Elise *Effie *Felicia *Mozu *Nyx *Beruka *Azura *Peri *Hinata *Orochi *Kagero Enemies Awakening *Grima *The Risen Fire Emblem Fates Birthright *Avatar *Azura Conquest *Takumi *Ryoma *Hinoka *Sakura Revelation *Anankos *King Garon Appearances *Fire Emblem Awakening *Fire Emblem Fates **Birthright **Conquest **Revelation Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Fire Emblem Playable Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates Playable Characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Playable Characters Category:Royalty Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Myrmidons Category:Chrom's Army Category:Alive Category:Married Category:Love Interest Category:Fire Emblem - Birthright Category:Fire Emblem - Revelations Category:Fire Emblem - Conquest Category:Mages Category:Dark Mages Category:Hoshido-Nohr War Participants Category:Justice Cabal Members Category:Writers Category:Nohr Retainers Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Playable Characters Category:Fire Emblem - The Future Past Category:Chrom's New Shephards